Achtzehn Grad
by NoodleStories
Summary: This is somewhat of a redo of a previous story-Piss and Vinegar- in more fun, bite-sized bits. Rated M for fun to come.
1. Chapter 1

The sun loomed oppressively over Teufort as a battle for the enemy intelligence took place. It seemed like RED were going to be the victor today, but not if BLU's Medic had anything to say about it. He quickly wiped the gore from his glasses and continued healing the Soldier who trudged forward at an armored sheep's pace, but at least he effectively mowed passed the enemy defense to clear the way for the Scout to run in.

Scout, however, was never a man to stick with strategies. The rapid tapping of running shoes on wood could be heard above them as Scout advanced quickly over them, only to be taken out by the enemy Sniper. Medic swore under his breath as he saw Scout's carcass tumble into the water below.

"Schnell!" He called at the Soldier, who obliged. The pair made their way in through the left entrance into REDfort. Medic was all to wary about the dangers lurking in the shadows and threw an occasional glance over his shoulder. Soldier, he knew, wouldn't look out for him like he was should. Luckily, their Pyro had plowed through RED's fort a little before they had entered so any spy would either be bandaging themselves in spawn or healing via enemy dispenser. A wicked smile came across his face. Medic was tired of waiting on Soldier, so he stopped healing him once they reached the small courtyard that led to the intelligence room. He rushed up the flight of stairs, bone saw in hand. Nothing was going to stop him at this point. As he jumped the last few stairs and slid to a halt, he heard a faint noise coming from the other side of the hallway. He carefully snuck to the end of the wall and peered forward. The enemy Sniper was there, kukri in hand, just waiting for him to show himself.

"C'mon out, doc," said Sniper in a sing-songy voice, "don't wont ta keep a bloke waitin' do ya?"

This almost brought chuckles to Medic, if his mind weren't on work. He gripped his bone saw tightly and stiffly walked into view. The two stared at each other, anticipating possible movements. RED tossed his blade to his other hand, then got in a defensive stance. BLU took this opportunity to run into the intel room. He had no time to deal with this jester when his team needed this win. They'd been down in the statistics the last two weeks and needed redemption. Besides, it would be a wound to RED team's pride if a simple Medic, like himself, were to win this match. He could picture the celebration: drinks all around. RED, however, wouldn't have this. He'd taken the opposite hallway and was watching his movements as he often did from a distance.

BLU quickly grabbed the briefcase and made a run for the very hallway the Sniper was waiting for him. Two swift blows with the kukri to Medic's abdomen handicapped him before he even knew what happened. He fell to the floor on his back, holding onto his wounds tightly. For once this entire mission, he was worried. This stupid decision could cost them the match unless Pyro showed up. Sniper was wearing a grin that made him shudder. What was he planning? It was hard to focus on much else than the abdominal pains he was suffering. The fumes from his Medipack's exhaust were helping the healing process along, but not swiftly enough for Medic's tastes.

Sniper was standing over him now with a thoughtful look on his face as he played with his blood-stained knife. There was so much he wanted to do to this Medic he didn't know the place to start. He'd have plenty of time because he knew Medic wasn't going anyplace without assistance. Knowing this, he bent down and picked BLU up, supporting his head and the backs of his knees. Just in time, too, BLU's world was turning black before his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Medic's blurry descent into reality came a couple of hours after the BLU victory was announced. He couldn't move his arms or legs apart from each other. The surface he was laying on was a great deal more comfortable than the floor he was clutching his stomach on earlier. It didn't smell much better, though, and the space he was holed up in was cramped. He looked up at the small window; there was, indeed, still some light out. He then peered over at his captor. Thankfully, he was sleeping seemingly soundly. He moved himself to an upward position using the wall as support and something became clear quickly: he was naked. He saw his gear and torn clothing propped up on a small table next to where Sniper was camped out at. His wounds had closed up well. He allowed himself to flop back on the bed in resignation, figuring he wasn't getting out of this any time soon. The fall awoke Sniper.

"Glad t' see yer awake," he remarked casually as he stood up to walk over to Medic.

BLU scooted away from him as he took a seat on the bed. This whole scenario wasn't pointing to anything good. Sniper licked his lips as he looked Medic's body over. He bunched himself up as he felt RED's eyes on him.

Medic relaxed when he realized something. He had an advantage over RED if he was able to bring forth such feelings. Now was the perfect time to have fun with him. BLU relaxed visibly and shifted closer, signaling it was okay to touch him. Sniper smiled and reached out, linking his arm with Medic's. He pulled him into a hug. The warmth from Sniper was welcoming. He nuzzled into Sniper's neck, letting himself be held in RED's arms. This certainly wasn't the direction he was thinking it would take. He held onto Medic tightly, as if protecting him. Silence dominated over the two for a long while until Sniper finally built up the courage to bring him here.

"I bet yer wonderin' why Oi cut ya down to bring ya here," began Sniper quietly, lightly scratching Medic's head, "well, Oi've 'ad my eyes on ya for the past few months. I wanted t' know if we could get t' know each other better?"

The scratching felt nice and delayed Medic's thougth process slightly, "vould you be villing to risk your job for me?"

"Wouldn't 'ave ta if we could be stealthy, but, yeh. I would," he added quietly.

Another period of silence befell the two while Medic thought this offer over. It was a risk to agree, but he couldn't help but be curious at the Sniper's growing affections toward him. This whole setting seemed right to him.

"Ve can meet. Only in your van, zhough. Zhere ah no cameras here."

Sniper nodded in agreement and leaned backwards, taking Medic with him.

"Could you remove my bindings now? I promise I von't harm you," said Medic as he worked himself out of Sniper's arms and into an upright position.

He obliged and began untying the knot that held BLU's hands together. His wrists and ankles were swollen from the tight binds. Could he really return to his team like this, though? It would be suspicious if he returned disheveled with marks on his wrists. The large gashes on his chest weren't enough to convince them he'd actually put up a fight to get away in his mind. Medic opened his mouth to talk, but the words lost him. Sniper gave him a questioning look.

"I need for you to put a few more vounds on me," stated BLU bluntly as he met RED's eyes.

RED stared at him as if waiting for a further explaination. Medic rolled his eyes in frustration when Sniper shook his head.

"Can't. Yeh look plenty roughed up t' me," said RED as he examined his handiwork.

Medic pulled on the remainder of his clothing and flung his Medipack over his shoulder. It was going to be one heck of a sneaky walk back to the base. Before he could begin his trek, RED brought him in for one last kiss. This brought back the colour in Medic's face and poked the kindling in his heart. He wrapped his arms around Sniper's neck and lingered longer than he planned, letting his mouth be invaded by RED's tongue while his did some exploring of its own. Reluctantly, he pulled away and met Sniper's eyes briefly before turning away to walk back to his base. He didn't have to worry about much cover because the morning was still very young. People were stirring in the base now, but most were groggy from a good slumber. Maybe he could even get a shower in without being noticed in his current state.

Sniper watched him walk back until he faded into the morning fog. A protective feeling came over him that was conflicting with his natural predatory feelings toward his enemy. He didn't want some other man to force himself upon his Medic, overwhelming his emotions with their sneaky hands or their dirty words. He wanted to keep BLU in his arms and pet his thinning hair while he snoozed lightly. These thoughts were dangerous ones, but he was willing to walk into the unknown for this doctor, for his doctor.


	3. Chapter 3

The days that did pass without contact with the Sniper were long and painful for Medic now. He didn't communicate much with his teammates. The fear somebody would discover why he'd been gone during that night kept him pinned in his office. Work-wise, he was still performing well so nobody found it too detrimental to the team dynamic. Besides, the losing streak had been broken on that day. The loudspeakers crackled to life, startling Medic out of his mental tangent and announced that today there would be a mission. A simple flag capture mission was the perfect thing to take his mind off of RED's Sniper if he avoided the main entry ways. He leaned back in his chair and stared up at the ceiling and began to plot his course of action mentally. Only one pathway came to mind and that was the piping system underneath the main complex. He'd tell his team he'd meet them on the other side of the battlements when they took REDfort. That would give them more incentive to breach RED's defenses to protect their medic. The strategy played out well in his head.

Time flew rather quickly after Medic had gotten his strategy worked out. It was now the time for setting up the defenses and readying the offenses, which was the perfect time for Medic to begin his trek down to the piping systems. He hurried down the stairs and paused briefly on the last step, looking at the water. The temperature down here is much cooler than I remember, he thought as he sloshed down the pipes. He entertained the thought of RED and him meeting in these tunnels and relocating to some place warmer to get more acquainted. These thoughts got his blood flowing quicker than it should have. Maybe the swim over would calm me down a bit, thought he, standing at the pipe's end where the water pit started. There wasn't much commotion above. The water was still cold from a couple of days before, and swimming with his Medipack wasn't a simple task. He focused on the RED pipes to get his mind off of the bone-chilling cold of the water. Something broke his focus. A shadow in the water, very much alive and closing in on him. Before he could turn around fully, a set of strong arms grasped him, pulling him under and closer to the figure. It was the RED's Sniper. Medic cast an irritated glare at him when they resurfaced.

"You idiot. Vhat vere you trying to do?" BLU scolded after a fit of coughing.

RED smiled, "get yer attention."

Well, there went BLU's plan. He knew getting past this sniper was an impossible task unless he had backup.

"Vhy vere you trying to get my attention?" asked Medic quietly as he swam to more shaded waters.

Sniper swam closer. "Oi was thinkin' we could pick up where we left off."

He slid his fingers between BLU's gloved ones and pinned him against the wall. Medic grabbed the collar of his shirt with his free hand and pulled him in for a kiss. Sniper's lips were still cold from the water, but the inside of his mouth was as warm as he remembered from their last encounter. Like their last kiss, too, RED came out dominant. He worked his tongue into Medic's willing mouth, squeezing his hand tightly. Sniper's free hand tried to work Medic's belt off, but this task was not easy with one hand. He broke the kiss and gestured with his head toward the insides of the pipes. Medic nodded, eyes wide, quickly. The two broke apart to climb into the pipes. He shrugged off his Medipack and tossed it aside and placed himself against the wall. Sniper wasn't too far behind.

This was a thrilling experience for the Medic. He felt RED pressing against him and his hands snaking around him to find his zipper. The cool air greeted his wet flesh when Sniper pulled his pants down. BLU's legs weakened slightly at the knees whenever RED began to tease him, nipping at his ear while lazily tugging at his growing erection.

"Bitte," he gaspsed, "ve don't have much time."

Sniper pulled his erection free of its wet binds and rubbed it against Medic's puckered hole a couple of times before pushing into him. Medic gasped loudly. He wasn't expecting Sniper to be this size, but he wasn't complaining. His head was pushed into the wall as RED picked up speed so it seemed his cries were muffled by the concrete wall. RED felt the groans and pleas rather than heard them when commotion above started getting closer. BLU reached back with his free hand again and grapped RED's ass, pulling him in closer and keeping him deep inside. Sniper soon felt Medic jerk back into him as he came.

"Hold on, Doc. Almost there. . ." mumbled Sniper quickly in Medic's ear.

The spent medic let himself lean against the cool wall while Sniper continued to thrust into him. Sniper grabbed Medic's hips and gave one final thrust before cumming inside of him. He came as quickly as he went. Medic felt no presence behind him, just the cool, moist air. He pulled his pants up and situated his coat back to its proper position as he walked up the pipes back to the BLU side of the pipes. Worry suddenly filled him. Could someone have possibly overheard or seen them in the act? Impossible, he told himself as he ascended the stairs. Everybody was above the pit, fighting for the intelligence, and as far as he knew, there were no cameras below ground except within the pit itself and on the little islands within the pipes. This pushed the worry to the back of his mind, but didn't get shed of it completely. He'd deal with accusations if they came.


End file.
